poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fulfilling a Promise to a Girl, Entering Harmony Force/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Fulfilling a Promise to a Girl, Entering Harmony Force. Narrator: Long ago, The evil emperor named Nogo fought ruthlessly against the Glitter Force, Until they finally defeated him and peace was restored. Years later, Nogo returns and a new team of heroes rises up to stop him. They are Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! The episode begins at Crystal Prep Academy Gym, everyone was practicing for sports. Angelina Rodriguez: (doing dodgeball) Heads up, Amiga! Rachel Parker: (caught the ball) Good try, Angelina. Sawyer Porter: (rope climbing) Let's see how high you can go, Pat. Patrick Simmons: Say no more, Sawyer, I'm really good at this sorta thing. As everyone were enjoying themselves, Raphael was at the bench, he didn't know what to do first. But then, he remembered his promise to Twilight Sparkle. During the flashback, Raphael was on his way to his first day at CPA with Max. Raphael Parker: Scuse me.. Atcha back! Uh- ah-- ugh! But then, his first concern is clearly for his book. Max quickly gathers up dream journal, He picks one up and brushes off the dirt, blowing on it gently. The stranger he ran into hasn't moved. Raphael Parker: Sorry about that. Twilight Sparkle: You two are students, Aren't you? Raphael Parker: Huh? Yup. My little brother, Max and I were just goin' to try out at Crystal Prep Academy. Twilight Sparkle: (giggling) You don't say. The stranger smiles, and reaches for the deck box on his hip, popping it open. Raphael Parker: (standing up) Yeah! (chuckles) Hey. Hey, you're-- Then, Twilight offers Raphael a red fire. Twilight Sparkle: Why don't you take this. Something just tells me that it belongs with you. Raphael Parker: Huh? Max Parker: Wow. For real? So, She walks past them and continues on her way. Twilight Sparkle: Good luck. Raphael Parker: Uh, Huh? Max Parker: Hey, wait! Thank you! We'll... make you proud! Twilight stops walking and replies with a thumbs-up as Ralph winked at her. As the flashback ends, Twilgiht and her friends came. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Ralph! Raphael Parker: Huh? (looking up) Oh, hey, Twilight. How'd you been? Twilight Sparkle: Pretty good, my friends and I came on Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna's behalf as exchanged students. Professor Neighsay: Good afternoon, Raphael, I see you've already met Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Raphael Parker: Oh yeah, you could say that. Professor Neighsay: Excuse me while I continue my job around CPA. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Professor Neighsay. (to Ralph) So, Raphael, how've you been? Raphael Parker: Oh, you know, we're just having some fun at the gym, not to mention that we've been saving the world, just like we promised. Twilight Sparkle: Wow, Raphael, that's fantastic! Rainbow Dash: I'll say, that might be some risk you guys took. Sawyer Porter: Girl, you don't know the half of it. Pinkie Pie: Aah! Could this day get any better? Woo-hoo! Soon, Ralph and the others showed Twilight and her friends to the Unikingdom. Raphael Parker: Here we are, welcome to the Unikingdom. Twilight Sparkle: Wow, this must be where Unikitty and her friends lived. Unikitty: Hi, Girls! Applejack: Howdy, Unikitty! Puppycorn: How's it going, Gallus? Gallus: Nothing much, Puppycorn. Raphael Parker: I take it that you guys know them? Twilight Sparkle: Know them? Unikitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodile, Dr. Fox, and Richard are our old friends. Richard: It's a long story. Arnold Rodriguez: Well, guess that explains it. Faragonda: Welcome, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Mirage, Bearded Star Swirl, Rockhoof, Mage Meadowbrook, Somnambula, Mistmane, Flash Magnus, Stygian, Gallus, Yona, Sandbar, Silverstream, Ocellus, Smolder, Cozy Glow. I am Faragonda, this is Eldora, Palladium, Wizgiz, DuFour, Avalon, Griselda, Griffin, Jumpman, Lady Julie, Toad Frederick, Toad Priscilla, King George, Queen Harmony, King Midas, Queen Rosemarie, King Cosmos, and Queen Étoile. We're mentors of the Mythic Rainbow Rangers, I know some of you might recognize some of us. Star Swirl the Bearded: Of course, Faragonda, it's an honor to meet you in person. Twilight Sparkle: Jumpman, Lady Julie, Toad Frederick, Toad Priscilla, King George, Queen Harmony, King Midas, Queen Rosemarie, King Cosmos, Queen Étoile, it's been a while. Rachel Parker: Them too? Starlight Glimmer: It's a long story, Rachel. Soon, Twilight and her friends showed them their secret base at CPA. Twilight Sparkle: So, what'd you guys think of our secret base? Raphael Parker: Oh man! This is so cool! Gallus: It's not much, but it's got almost everything. Mac DeNunez: I think it's brilliant. Meanwhile at the Shadow Realm, Emperor Nogo came up with a new evil plan. Emperor Nogo: It's time we begin our next plan, Master Frown. Master Frown: So, how're you going to destroy the Power Rangers? Brock: Any ideas? Emperor Nogo: It's time for a new powerful shadow demon to begin it's purpose. With that, he created another Shadow Monster called Shadow Haunter. Emperor Nogo: ???, ???. Shadow Haunter: ???, ???. Category:Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5